


Thin Walls

by Daisyith



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyith/pseuds/Daisyith
Summary: While trying to keep their relationship secret, Seb and Dan forget about the thin walls of the hotel...





	

The room was bathed in a warm glow, sunlight seeping in from the small parting in the curtains as they hung slightly open. It was early morning, the sweet sound of the bird’s song could be heard just outside. With a reluctant groan, Sebastian pulled himself from his deep slumber and opened his eyes slowly. He blinked dazedly as he peered around the room, taking a moment before he remembered this wasn’t his house, it wasn’t Dan’s. He was lying in the bed of a hotel room, with their cream coloured wallpaper surrounding him. He hated staying in hotels, they lacked the home comforts and luxuries that made up his own house. The mattress was hard beneath his body, the pillows lumpy under his head. But that didn’t matter, none of it truly did. 

Sebastian stretched out his hand, flexing each finger before gently smoothing over the soft skin behind him. He could feel the warm body of Dan pressed against his back, one large hand draped around his waist. Calloused fingertips, the result of many years at the wheel, rested against the slender curvature of his hipbone. One of Dan’s legs was slung carelessly over Seb’s, creating a mass of tangled limbs. The corners of Sebastian’s mouth lifted into a sleepy smile as he craned his neck to look at the sleeping figure. His smile only grew as he remembered the dark lust hidden behind the chocolate brown of Dan’s eyes. He thought of how expert fingers moving down his race suit, peeling the tight material from his body before discarding it to the floor. He recalled soft lips pressed against his mouth, his neck, his chest and even lower. It really had been the perfect night…

Seb rested his head back against the pillow, settling himself again in the hope that he could close his eyes and get a few hours more sleep. He peered at the clock on the beside table, making out the time: 06.45 -

SHIT. 

Sebastian sat upright. He turned to Dan, one hand rested against the other man’s shoulder as he shook it gently,

“Dan!” He called softly, wanting to make the man without startling him too much. But it was no use, Dan subconsciously buried his head further in the pillow without stirring. “Dan.” Seb tried again with a little more force. Dan mumbled something incomprehensible but after a few seconds, he spoke again, his eyes still closed.

“It’s too early, five more minutes?” Dan murmured, his voice thick with sleep and his accent more prominent. 

Sebastian chuckled, his fingers resting against Dan’s cheek, “Come on sweetheart, you need to go back to your room.”

“Can’t I stay?” 

“Someone’ll see you leaving my room Dan and it’ll be all over the newspapers before lunchtime, you know how it is.” Seb answered with a heavy sigh. Sometimes it really was horrible having to hide a relationship from the outside world. Not for the first time in his life, Seb found himself wishing that he could just be normal. But he knew that wasn’t possible, “Come on Dan.” He tried again, shaking Dan’s shoulder once more to be sure that he really was awake.

“Fine.” Dan answered, his lower lip sticking out in a childlike pout as he peeled open his eyes and sat up in bed, the duvet falling to his lap, “Do I at least get my good morning kiss?” He asked.

Seb rolled his eyes at the request but leant forwards anyway and pressed his lips gently to Dan’s, “There.” He said as he pulled away, “Now get out of here! We need to be downstairs in 15 minutes.” 

“See you down there.” Dan grinned, blowing Sebastian a kiss as he climbed out of the bed. He hesitated at the door for a moment, turning back to the bed, “Love you Seb.”

Sebastian smiled, pausing from where he had been gathering his racing equipment for the day, “Love you too silly.”

\--  
Once showered and dressed, Seb made his way out of the hotel in search of breakfast. As he   
entered the hospitality centre, he tried unsuccessfully to hide the smile that spread over his cheeks at seeing Dan already seated beside Jenson. Grabbing a steaming coffee, Seb pulled a seat up at the table, his hand dipping beneath the table to rest against Dan’s leg. Sebastian turned to look at his British friend, spotting the purplish shadows beneath Jenson’s eyes,

“Didn’t sleep well last night?” He asked Jenson, his voice laced with concern for his friend.

Jenson smirked, “Let’s just say the walls around here are pretty thin…” He teased, winking at Sebastian and Dan.

Seb’s eyes widened as he remembered that Jenson’s room was beside his own. Warmth spread over his cheeks as an embarrassed blush climbed up his face. He turned to look at Dan, desperate for his help.

“Sorry about that mate, it was one hell of a night.”

“Dan!” Sebastian exclaimed, coughing and spluttering in surprise at Dan’s words...


End file.
